Super Luv
by jayne'z star
Summary: But I'm not a super hero I'm not that kind of guy, But I could save you baby give me a try! SongFic to Shane Dawson's Super Luv


**alright I am going to say this NOW. I needed to get llthis fic out of my head. I have been listning to it for MONTHS and I had this idea and had to write it. Also I am doing a sequel to my Last Breath called Maybe. Its based on Shane Dawson's Maybe this Christmas. watch the music video and tell me what you think as Heather in Shane's place. That and I am doing a prequel to What if it Wasn't as it Seemed. Anotjer song based song with Linkin Park's Leave Out All The Rest. CoderraFan4 don't worry I havn't forgotten about you. I re-wrote halvf of it today on my iPhone and am doing the rest romorrow and have it posyed by saterday. *looks at spelling* I hate my android tablet it pisses me off.**

**yay I switched to muh phone... Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING**

Cargo Hold-TDWT Jumbo Jet

I hold her in my arms. Throught the cracks of the crappy plane moonlight creeps in making her even more beautiful.

"I hate them, I just hate them" She whispers rubbibg the bruises on her arm, curtesy of Courtney.

"Why don't you do something about it?" I ask holding her tighter.

"Because if i argued against the CIT it'd cause a riot and if she even found out I told you, she'd kill me."

"Heather eventually this will have to stop." I tell her.

"I highly doubt it" she sighs.

"Why does she do it to you I thought she hated Gwen Because of the whole Duncan thing" I ask

" Because I am the only one with no one to turn to, If she bashed Gwen, Duncan would kill her, She can't lay a finger on cody or Sierra will go into super fanzilla mode and Sierra has blogs to turn to so that leaves poor old Me!" Heather explains tears now freely falling down her face.

"Here take this then you'll know you always have me to turn to" I say handing her my bull necklace

"B-But you told me your dad gave that to you years ago before he disapeared" Heather says pushing it away.

"You said the key words. Years ago. Thats when I needed it you need it now" I reply wrapping it around her neck. She leaps of and wraps her arms around my neck.

"Thank you" She whispers. It takes a lot not to kiss her but I force myself not to. Even though I love her I cant tell her or we'll get distracted it the game.

After a while she goes so her team wont get suspicious but I stay. My team knows by now I never actually stay up there I stay down here.

"Te Amo Mi Amour" I whisper

I walk over to my locker, Its been a year since World Tour ended and Chris let us go. Me and Heather ended up as the final 2 and staged the hole thing on the volcano. But I meant everything I said. We intended on spiting the million but then there was the accident and Heather gave up her half to help me, even though my parents had enough money to last and pay for it.

But now she wont talk to me or should Can't talk to me because of her new boyfriend. There were Three of the Total Drama Cast to go to my high school. Me, Justin and Heather. And guess who's Heather's Boyfriend. Me I wish but no JUSTIN is.

And he wont let me near her. He thinks I tried to manipulate her on the Volcano. But he doesn't know we staged it but now he's playing Heather. I don't even know how she can date the narsscasit that is Justin but I will save her in time. I hope

_I am running out of Time,_

_I hope that I can save you some how,_

_If I, If I had superpowers,_

_I'd save the world and you would be mine, mine_

I wish I had superpowers then maybe I could Just knock out all the jerks and win over Heather's heart, or maybe I just watches to many movies in the hospital who knows. Suddenly Justin comes up behind Heather who's at her locker a couple lockers away from mine. He knocks all her books out, I really want to help but I cant suffer a beating from Justin because of my injuries from Hawaii.

Justin catches me looking and summons his squad of jocks to come at me. One by one they push me into lockers and on the ground, Back and fourth, Up and Down.

_Have no fear, your hero is here_

_My supersense is telling me that danger is near_

_I'm getting close to you so I can watch your back_

_A villain's on the loose and he's ready to attack _

_Oh, but I'm not a superhero_

_I'm not that kinda guy_

_But I can save you, baby, give me a try._

The bell for first period rings and walks to class. except me and Heather. She was watching the guys beat me up instead of packing up her books.

I grab my English book and rush over to help her but then Justin comes over to her out of no where and helps her instead.

I walk off miserably to english.

_Cause I'm running out of time_

_I know what I came to do, and didn't come to lose,_

_So I'll fight until your mine_

_And if trouble comes around I won't be backing down, tonight_

_Ooooooooh, if you're in danger_

_Ooooooooh, I'm here to save you_

_Ooooooooh, that's what I'm made of_

_Oh Oh Oh Ooh Give you my super luv_

I don't really do any work I sit there sketching in the back of my book. I'm getting really obsessed with this super hero Idea. Unfortunatly I sit next to Justin which is our teachers fault. stupid Alaphabetical seating order.

Justin Batters

Alejandro Burrermeurto **(Dunno how to spell it)**

yay.

Justin catches a glimpse of my sketch and steals my book off me.

"HEY EVERYONE! ALE-DORKO LIKES SUPERHEROS AND DREW HIMSELF AS ONE HAHAHAHA WHAT ARE YOU SUPER-LAME SUPER-MANSLUT WHAT ARE YOU!" Justin yells making the whole class including the English Teacher Mr Munzwits laugh.

Then the bell goes and Justin throws my book back at me. And everyone rushes out of the classroom while I pack up.

"I hate my life " I mutter and walk out of the classroom.

Lunch.

The most horrible part of my day. I sit at a table by myself and quietly eat and think. What am I supposed to do.

I look over at Heather, Justin and the jock's table. Justins a real jackass. Heather goes to get her water and he pushes it away.

He catches me looking Again and comes over. but before he lays a finger on me I push him into the bush behind me and run to Heather

_Fighting for your love for all this time_

_What I gotta do to make you mine_

_Got no super speed but I'm running this town_

_If you get in my way, Imma take you down_

_Oh, but I'm not a superhero_

_I'm not that kinda guy_

_But I can save you, baby, give me a try._

_Cause I'm running out of time_

_I know what I came to do, and didn't come to lose,_

_So I'll fight until your mine_

_And if trouble comes around I won't be backing down, tonight_

_Ooooooooh, if you're in danger_

_Ooooooooh, I'm here to save you_

_Ooooooooh, that's what I'm made of_

_Oh Oh Oh Ooh Give you my super luv._

But before I can say anything Justin comes up behind me. I turn around and get a fist in my face. This goes on for a while and then everyone leaves.

Off in their cars home for half an hour while the rest of us without a car stay at school. I dunno why school let the older kids out for like half an hour.

I userally spend this time wandering around the school.

30 minutes later

I walk along the front of the class rooms. spit balls being fired at me and rubish being used as amo. but I dont care all I can think about is Heather.

_Can't you see we're meant to be_

_So come with me say your mine_

_Don't keep me waiting _

_Cause I'm running out of time_

_I know what I came to do, and didn't come to lose,_

_So I'll fight until your mine_

_And if trouble comes around I won't be backing down, tonight_

_Ooooooooh, if you're in danger _

_Ooooooooh, I'm here to save you_

_Ooooooooh, that's what I'm made of_

_Oh Oh Oh Ooh_

_Give you my super luv_

I toss my books I'm holding on the ground and run.

run to the car park where Heather and Justin should be.

I see his shiny Red holden pulled up now. Walk up and open his door once its parked and toss him out like he's nothing.

Then as revenge for al the crap he's put me through, I punch him. right in the face.

Then Mi rina walks up to me.

Heather.

She takes my hands. but just as she's about to connect her lips to mine..

"WATCH OUT!" She screams

But I'm prepared.

as Justin runs up to punch me I punch him.

Square in the face and he's sent flying back.

what I really want to see is him get hit by a plane but its not gonna happen.

I look at Heather again. Her lips meet mine.

"Te amo Mi amour." I whisper

"I love you to" She says as we kiss again.

_And all you really need._

_Has been right in front of you this whole time_

_And I, I didn't need no superpowers_

_I saved the world and now you are mine_

_Now you're mine_

The reuion.

Something me and Heather were not looking forward to.

The day where we would have to face our former cast mates.

But Its on the TDWT plane, well a replica of it because Sierra blew up the real one.

Me and Heather Escape to the cargo hold.

I don't think anyone knew we even came.

I don't care. Instead of partying with everyone else.

we give each other all our Super Luv.

**Hey guys. I hope you enjoyed it cuz I enjoyed writing it and listning to Shane Dawson's Super Luv. Check ou the Music video cuz thats what I base this off.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

******Now I want Super Reviews**

**Love**

**Jayne **


End file.
